Scarlet Sunset
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: A visit to a dead woman's grave. . .a small secret kept for too long. . .and the sharp pangs of loss. [SaitoxMisao, one shot songfic]


**Scarlet Sunset**

A/N: Random angst I felt like. Hope you enjoy, cry, whatever. Done to "Hot Gets a Little Cold" by Cyndi Lauper.Don't own anything, alternate pairing alert.

**.x.x.x.x.**

_-Heaven,  
You say it could be heaven…but I don't really know…  
__Lovers come and go…when hot gets a little cold-_

The couple stood, looking at the small gravestone. The man was much taller than the woman, his gray hair slicked back neatly, and clothes well taken care of, but his eyes were empty and his cheeks sunken. The woman was small and slight, dark hair only streaked with gray and pulled back into a simple braid down her back. Her eyes were also sad, but there was life in them, and her color was still good. She held his hand tightly in hers and gazed at the grave with eyes that could hardly be called dry.

"This…this is Tokio?"

He nodded slightly. "She didn't deserve a death like that. She was a good woman…a kind woman. Not a whore to be used and disposed of."

The woman lowered her head. "…"

He gently raised it with a hand on her chin. "But I have you."

She smiled sadly. "You have me…forever."

_-Infatuation is just the great anticipation of starring in that picture show  
Let's wait until the credits roll…when hot gets a little cold-_

The man brushed back a strand of hair from her face with his hand. "I want to show you another grave."

She tilted her head. "Another one? I thought Tokio's was the only one here."

"No. There is another…her cousin."

He led her to another grave close by, the gentle spring wind playing with her bangs. It was unmarked and even simpler than the first, without even the ornament of a name. She looked up at him questioningly. "Who…?"

"Okita Soshi."

The woman frowned. "…?"

He lowered his head. "He was the First Captain…and the best friend I ever had. He…passed away…thirty years ago today."

Her mouth widened into a little 'o'. "Hajime…I…how?"

The answer came bluntly. "Tuberculosis."

The tightened grip on his hand gave him all the answer he needed. "So…you realized?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I've heard you coughing at night. I wanted to believe it was a cold…and would go away…but…then I saw the blood…on your futon."

He swore softly. "You didn't need to know."

The woman swung around to face him. "I did."

He refused to meet her eyes. "You are…so strong."

-I could get carried away but not anymore…What was it I heard you say  
You love me 'cause I'm strong, I hope that you're not wrong-

She studied the ground. "…Not as strong…as I want to be…"

There was a long silence.

"How much…more time do you have?"

"Misao…"

"How much more time, Hajime?" This came stronger.

The man looked away. "…None…" he said quietly. When she didn't say anything, he sighed tiredly. "I am…wearied, Misao. Sit beside me…"

She helped him to sit against a tree near the grave, and carefully settled next to him. He coughed weakly a few times, finally allowing himself the luxury, and wiped the blood carefully from his lips. "My time…is coming now. I regret leaving you…like this…my beautiful…my love…my Misao…"

"You can't…please…no…"

He closed his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Kiss me," she said through her tears. "Please kiss me…"

A small smirk flitted over his face, and his dull eyes opened again. "You'll have to kiss ME for once, koneko…"

Gently she pressed a chaste kiss onto his cool lips, her tears dampening them and her own. As she pulled away, he straightened and looked into the sunset.

"Hajime…?"

"He's waiting for me…" he said quietly. "He's standing with her, waiting for me to come…I see them, Misao…"

"Hajime? Who do you see? What is it? Don't leave me…please don't leave me!"

A small smile grew on his lips. "I must leave, Misao-mine…I love you…but…Okita is waiting…and I am late…"

His amber wolf's-eyes closed forever, and she could still taste the sweet, tangy blood from his lips on her tear-drenched ones.

_-Heaven, you say it could be heaven, well I don't really know  
I'll try not to let it show when hot gets a little cold…  
When hot gets a little cold…-_


End file.
